redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe 13 Frieza (Xenoverse)
Due to the multiversal nature of Xenoverse, "Frieza" may refer to multiple characters. See Frieza (Dragonball Xenoverse) for listing of other articles. Summary "Universe 13" Frieza is the primary antagonist of Tony during the 'F' Saga of the Xenoverse series. He exists as a result of the creation of the alternate timeline "Universe #13", in which Tony defeats Frieza during a battle of Frieza planet 27. In all other timelines Tony is killed, and Frieza is instead defeated years later by Goku. Since the Frieza of Universe 13 never encounters Goku, Trunks, or any of the fighters from the main timeline of the series, his sole goal is to exact revenge on his nemesis Tony. Background Universe 13 Frieza was introduced as a more personal antagonist to Tony for the final 'F' Saga of the series. This version of Frieza allowed the tie in of Tony's often references "home universe" which was expanded upon in this saga and History of Tony. Frieza's timeline is split the moment Colonel Bushmir arrives on Frieza Planet 27, turning Super Saiyan, and holding back the Supernova, allowing Tony to escape it's path. It is implied that Goma had some involvement in alteration of the timeline, however his motive for doing so is unknowable. The creepy cAnt. Still in his 1st Form, Frieza is killed by Tony, who ascends to his newly discovered "2nd Form" (as used throughout most of the rest of the series taking place chronologically years later). Sometime in the future, after Tony's departure (total illegal kidnapping) supporters of Frieza within the Cold Empire travel to Namek and use the Dragonballs the resurrect their former Emperor, and their second wish to locate the elusive Tony, now trapped in Universe 7. Between his resurrection and confronting Tony on Earth, Frieza had undergone substantial physical training, elevating his power far beyond its previous limits, catching up to Tony in a surprisingly short period of time. Furthermore, in response to the "Golden fighter" encountered years before (in truth Tony in God form sent back to help Bardock in the year 748) Frieza achieves for himself a competing "Golden form" of incredible and comparable strength to Tony's. 'F' Saga - Frieza's Revenge Throughout the 'F' Saga Frieza can be seen healing during his revival process, while Tony and the others are blissfully unaware. During the World Martial Arts tournament, Tony senses "something", but has no idea what it could be. On the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament Final, Frieza begins his final approach. Detecting his power, Tony suddenly recognises it as Frieza's, and abruptly leaves the tournament without explanation. Frieza confronts Tony in West City. The fight begins and Tony clearly far outmatches Frieza in his 1st form, however Frieza seizes an opportunity to transform straight to his Final Form and continues the battle from there, with help from his many many appules. Even in final form, Tony outmatches him. However before he could be defeated, Frieza uses a devastating deathball attack, firing it directly at Tony. Though Tony is able to deflect most of the energy from hm, it totally obliterates the city, including the World Martial Arts Stadium, killing everyone in attendance with the exception of Goma (who disappears right before the moment of impact) and Max. At the epicenter of the blast, Tony and Frieza face off, with Tony eventually revealing his Ultimate transformation, ascending to Ultimate God Form as taught to him by Creepy Kai. However at this moment, Frieza then revealed his own equivalent form, becoming "Golden Frieza". After a long battle, with both fighters weakened, Tony temporarily becomes Goku (possibly due to a blow to the head, or twelve) and shares a healing senzu bean with Frieza. The final bout between the two enemies involved every form, from 1st to Ultimate, until Tony finally came out on top, killing Frieza with a "giant pent-up ball of rage golden beam attack". Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants